Baying of the Wolves
by That place in my mind
Summary: A young girl's life is changed when she goes into the forest and meets a young girl named Bella. Now she has to chose between to diferent families. Reviews please! It's my first fic! Bella's eyes should be golden in first chap my mistake
1. Chapter 1

**Baying of the Wolves**

Chapter 1 

25 of May 2006.

Dear Diary,

Well, hi there. I'm Laura Johnson. And well, this is my first entry. I'm not exactly sure what I want to write in you but I guess I'll start with why we moved to Forks. I've just moved into the small town, which is located in Washington State. I thought it was best if I started a new diary, for a new home. My parents thought I too much trouble and decided that I should come down here to live with my uncle and aunty. Well to be truthful I had been ditching school and getting bad grades and my parents didn't like that. School was just a bore, I really didn't get along with anyone; they all thought I was weird. So I thought there was no reason to go anymore.

Well I like my auntie's house, it's quite big though Forks is a very dull place, and it's always raining. My new room smells musky and everything feels damp. No one has used this room in a few years; it was mostly used for storage. The room is quite small but I didn't bring many things, just clothes, my CD player and all my CD's. I'm sitting on my bed now, it in the middle of the wall and off to one side is a set of draws and on the other is a desk, where my CD player sits.

My aunt and uncle are both Native Americans, my mother is one but my father is just an average American. I don't look like a native I took on my fathers skin colour. Supposedly there is an Indian reservation not far from here, in a place called La Push, near the First Beach. Maybe I could go down there some time and meet some of the local natives. .

That's a bit about my family and me. Well I bored now so I'm going to see if I can go for a walk to look at my new hometown.

See ya,

Laura.

The small town of Forks and its dark green forests were covered in a thick layer of fog. I could only see a few centimeters in front of me and every step I took felt like I hadn't moved at all. I never expected the fog to come so quick and fast. I was trying to locate my way out of the forest but was having difficulty trying to find anything; the fog was just too thick.

I had whacked into twenty trees now and fallen over so many times that I had lost count. I had ripped holes in the knee of my pants, my delicate knees were showing they were slightly grazed and blood had dried upon my skin. But I keep running only hearing the pounding of my feet on the forest floor and the sharp intakes of breath I took. My lungs were hurting now I had to stop and catch my breath. Somehow I found myself leaning against a tree, it's moist surrounding cooled my skin. After a regulating my breathing pattern I looked around myself. I could make out a few trees around me but the rest was just the dull grey fog.

"This is hopeless, I'm never going to find my way out of here," I sighed.

I tilted my head back took another deep breath, then I heard a twig close by snap and instinctively looked in the direction it came from, "Stupid I'm not going to see anything," and then another twig snapped. "Hello? Is anyone out there?"

A girl out of nowhere appeared in front of me, only inches away. The girl was very fair-skinned, with long, straight, dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. Her face was heart-shaped— a wide forehead with a widow's peak, large, wide-spaced eyes, prominent cheekbones, a thin nose and a narrow jaw with a pointed chin. Her lips were a little out of proportion, a bit too full for her jaw line. Her eyebrows, darker than her hair, were straight. She was slender and not at all muscular.

"Who are you?" I asked shocked at the sudden appearance of someone.

"Well I was going to ask the same thing but since you beat me to it, I am Bella Swan… and you are?" Bella said while smiling broadly showing a set of perfect white teeth.

"I'm Laura Johnson, um, do you know your way out of here? I've been stuck in here for hours." _'What a stupid question! Look at this fog.'_

"Sure, take my hand and I'll show you the way."

I looked at her reproachfully; I really didn't want to take some strange girls hand to be led into the endless amount of fog. Bella just seemed to smile even more but reached out and grabbed my hand dragging me along a new path. Her grip was tight and firm; there was no way I could rip my hand away.

"Do you really need to be holding my hand?" I asked as I quickened my pace to be next to Bella.

"Well, I don't want to lose you, now do I? Plus I don't want the fog to eat you up."

She had a point. I would have probably got lost again and my only chance to get out of there would be gone. I looked down at Bella's hand and only just realized how cold her hand was against my skin. I was about to offer her the gloves that were in the pocket of my jacket but didn't have time. Bella came to an abrupt stop, whirling around and looking in to the distance. I looked at the same place but only saw fog. Then we were walking again but a little faster while Bella was mumbling under her breath.

"Um, is something wrong?" I asked looking puzzled.

"Yes. We need to hurry. There is only a little further to go."

"Why do we need to hurry?"

"Because the bogeyman is coming to get us."

I laughed but Bella didn't, she had a stern look on her face so I quickly wiped the smile off my face. I realized she was moving a lot more faster now I had to run a little to keep up but then I heard something growl behind me. Bella's grip on my hand tightened and it felt like every bone in my hand was about to snap.

"You're hurting my hand!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry."

Bella loosened her grip at the exact moment as I tripped on a tree root and fell. Our hands were torn apart and I fell to the ground with a thud. Bella turned and looked at me lying on the ground her eyes wide with horror. At that point I felt something bite down on my leg. I felt the teeth puncture my skin and blood followed down my leg and into the mouth of the predator. Bella was already there; she grabbed my hand and ripped me from the teeth of the animal. It sliced my leg even more and I screamed out in pain.

Bella let out a growl even worse than the predator that bit me and I heard the animal growl but it slowly faded. I knew then that it was gone. Bella then bent down and picked me up, holding me against her body and she began to run. I had never experienced this ever in my life; it was so fast; I couldn't believe it. Now all the rides in amusement parks looked timid compared to what was happening now. It was indescribable. And before I could say anything I felt the inner warmth of a house.

Bella looked around the house and found it empty except for a man who was sitting on a couch in the lounge room. He was up and in front of them before I could take another breath. He surveyed me and then his eyes feel upon my leg. The bottom of the left leg of my pants was ripped off, exposing my pale leg with deep cuts running the length of my calf.

"Put her on the ground so I can look at her wounds." He asked, "What happened Bella?"

"I found her in the forest, luckily I came across her or the wolf would have had her for dinner. But I guess he got a little taste."

The man frowned while tending to the wounds, "Can you go up into my study and get my first aid kit, thanks Bella, oh and get a damp towel." He smiled down at me, I just looked puzzle, "It's okay, the cuts aren't that bad. I'll clean them up and hopefully you want need stitches but if you do I have the material needed."

I felt a little dazed but nodded, "So what did she say bit me?"

"A wolf."

I closed my eyes. Only just realizing how exhausted I was from the whole afternoon of running I had done in the forest. It felt like fog had fallen over my brain it evaded every part of my body. Before I knew it, I was dreaming.

I woke with a sudden start, my whole body was covered in sweat and the sheets that I was tangled in were rather dam. I strained hard to remember the dream I had but only realized I wasn't in my own bed. I quickly jumped out of the bed but only to fall straight to the floor with a loud thump. My left leg gave out on me. Then I remembered what happened, the wolf, my dream it came back slowly.

The door swung open, a boy walked in, he was lanky and boyish looking. His bronze hair was untidy and fell across his face, his gold eyes shone threw the strains of hair too look straight into mine.

"What happened? Are you alright?" He asked.

"I, um, I went to-to get out of the bed, and-and fell. I-I-I forgot about my-my leg." I answered, I felt so intimidated by his eyes.

"Mmm," that was all he said then he left the room.

I quickly, well more like slowly lifted myself up and limped to the door. I was trying to be quick. Once I got out of the bedroom I saw him standing only a metre away from the room, as if, waiting for me. He began to walk towards a flight of stairs and I began to follow him. I didn't get far, I found myself staring in a mirror on the wall, looking horrified. My eyes had changed. I previously had dark brown eyes, now I had blue eyes. They were a crystal blue, lighter than anything I had ever seen on a normal person.

"What's wrong with me?" I squeal. "Why are my eyes blue?"

The boy looks at me, confused. That's when I see the girl from the forest, Bella, standing on the stairs. She was up and in front of me before I could say anything. She looked into my eyes and said, "I was hoping this wouldn't happen, Laura, come down stairs and I will explain this to you."

This didn't sound good but I followed her slowly down the stairs and into the lounge room. I found six curious people staring at me.

I was staring at the empty space on the floor, my whole body stiff. Everything Bella was saying I couldn't hear, I had stopped listening after she told me what I had become. A werewolf. She had explained that I wouldn't turn into a furry animal every full moon but that I would be a lot hungrier for blood at that time.

"Laura, we are vampires."

This got my attention; I looked up at her.

"What? Vampire. Then why aren't you killing me?" I said stupidly.

"Because we don't drink human blood. We want to be as much as a normal person as possible so we drink animal blood instead. Even though it doesn't quench our thrust it keeps us strong enough to stay away from humans."

"I never thought that crap was real you know? Vampires, werewolves, I just thought they were made up for our entertainment. Well it would explain why you run so fast." I said, saying the last comment more to myself than anything. "Well who are the other people here?"

"Oh yes this is Edward," The lanky bronze haired boy, "Carlisle," this was the man who fixed my leg. He had blonde hair, golden eyes and was very handsome, "Esme," Her hair was acaramel colour, golden eyes, and a heart-shaped face, small, slender but round body, "Alice," she had short black spiky hair, golden eyes and was pixie-like, she was very thin and had small features, "Jasper," he had honey blond hair, golden eyes and was muscular, but lean, "Emmett," had curly dark hair, golden eyes, and was big and muscular, like a weight lifter "and last but not least Rosalie,"She has wavy hair to the middle of her backthat is a golden colour, her eyes are also a golden colour and she looks like she is a model, "And everyone this is Laura."

We all nodded at each other then it came to me and I asked Bella, "How long have I been asleep for?"

"Well, you've been asleep for a day, why?"

"Well my family don't know where I am and they might be worried."

"Oh yeah but there is something else I have to explain to you. Well I'm actually not sure how to explain it, I don't know much about it, maybe you could explain it Carlisle." Bella looked hopefully at him.

"Sure Bella. Well, you actually haven't turned into a werewolf properly yet; you don't fully turn into one until the next full moon. And next full moon isn't until next week and you will have a lot of animal urges which would put your family in danger," Carlisle said with the faintest smile.

"Oh so does that mean I can't go back home?"

"Well to keep you family safe it would be best if you didn't go back and if you did, how would you explain how your eyes changed?" Esme said, this was the first time I had heard her speak. Her voice was soothing like any mothers voice should sound.

"Oh yeah, well should I call them and make up a lie about were I am?" I asked not really bother at the thought of not going back to my aunty and uncles house.

"It would be better we don't want them sending out search parties." Carlisle chuckled.

"Follow me honey, I'll show you where the phone is," Esme lead my to the kitchen were the phone was, "I'll leave you alone to do this."

"Wait I don't know what I'm going to tell them."

"Anything that wont make them worry." She said with a smile and then left.

I took a deep breath then picked the phone up and dialed the number. It began to ring, then my uncle answered, _"Hello."_

"Hey uncle Jack, it's me Laura."

"_Where the hell are you? You've had me and your aunty worried and also your parents." _

"Well tell aunt May I'm sorry. I'm ringing to tell you I'm safe and I'm not coming back."

"_What are you talking about? Where are you?"_

"I'm out of town, I'm leaving. I hate the thought of living with you. I hate the thought that my parents don't even care about me; they ship me down here because they hate me, because I'm a failure to them."

"_Listen come back and we will talk about it. Okay? We can work something out. Do you not want to go to school, is that it?"_

"Are you not listening, I hate you all and I'm never coming back."

I slam the phone down and begin to cry. I don't know exactly why I am crying but I guess I felt bad about yelling at my uncle, he was always so nice to me. I had always wished he were my real father. I felt a new emotion run throw my body. Sadness. I actually had been looking forward to living with Jack and May and now that was impossible. I was a werewolf. And I was dangerous.

Another emotion washed over me, anger. I was angry with my parents for sending me here because if they hadn't I wouldn't be in this situation. I wished they were down here because, werewolf or not, I would have confronted them and I would hurt them.

I knew my future was uncertain at the moment but all I could think about was the werewolf that had bit me. I was going to find him no matter what and hopefully teach him lessen or two for turning me into some creature I didn't want to be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

1st of June 2006.

Dear Diary,

You wouldn't believe what has happened to me, I've been bitten by a werewolf and now I am one, well not officially yet. On the 3 of June I will be though, which, is the next full moon. Wow, that's in two days! God, howtime flies. Well, it's interesting and I thought Forks was going to be a bore, boy was I completely wrong!

I'm a bit unhappy though because I was looking forward to living with my aunt and uncle but now I have to stay away from them because I might kill them. And it has been a week since I have seen them. But a loving family of vampires has offered a room for me to stay in while my body slowly turns into a wolf. But vampires, I would never had believed them if I didn't experience that whole running incident with Bella after I was bitten. Well I'm not going to look like a wolf but I can turn into one, cool eh?

Maybe I can go back to my old school and find some of those bitches that always picked on me. I can teach them a lessen about teasing people. I'll make them the freak. But at the moment all I can think about is the wolf that turned me because I want to find it. When I asked Bella about it she just went a little weird and changed the subject. She told me her and Edward were going to go to my aunties house to get my clothes. That's how I got you back, I asked her nicely to bring you.

I think I can hear someone coming so I'll go. Hopefully write in you soon.

See ya,

Laura.

I close my diary, placed it on my bag of clothes that was retrieved by Bella and Edward and I look up to find them standing in the doorway of the guest bedroom. They were watching my every move, it was extremely uncomfortable. Edward's facial expression was odd; it looked as if he was reading my every thought. I tried to distract him so he wouldn't stare at me any longer but all I could to was smile. I was scared of him.

Still they said nothing. I became bored of this game so I spoke, "So Bella, Edward, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," Bella said looking a little wiry.

"Who bit me, if I can still look like a human then it means so can the person who bit me, I want to know who did it," the question took them both by surprise.

"Um, well Laura, that's the last thing you need to worrying about now. We need to make sure your transition into a werewolf goes smoothly also making sure you and no one else is in danger. We can worry about this another time."

Edward mumbled something to Bella; he looked annoyed.

"But I have a right to know!" I yelled. I couldn't believe the sudden anger that had risen in me.

"Laura calm down there is no need for to get upset."

"UPSET! I should be upset. I'm a GOD DAMNED WEREWOLF NOW. My life is over, I'm a freak and I WANT TO KNOW WHO DID THIS!"

"A boy for La Push did it." Edward said in a stern voice. I knew that was all I was going to find out.

I stopped turned and looked at him. _A native, how could this be? My own kind is against me! _"La Push? You mean one of the Indian's from the reservation?"

"How do you know about that?" Bella said and looked taken back

I took this as conformation, "I'm half Indian. My mother is one but my father isn't. So I don't exactly look like one. My aunt told me about the reservation and said that one day I should go there to meet them. I guess I'll be going down there sooner than I thought."

"You will not be going there!" Edward said in a calm voice, though I knew it was an order.

"You can't tell me what to do!"

"It's for you own safety!"

I sighed, "Fine I won't go there but, for now, that is. I don't know why you're protecting them Bella but I swear I will find the person who did this to me." I started for the door but before I walked out I added, "If you're protecting them now then why did you save my life?"

I slowly exited the room but once out of their sight I ran down the flight of stairs and out of the house. Once the cold air hit me I couldn't see a thing but I felt my body slowly falling then land on the wet ground. I began to panic and franticly tried to open my eyes. But nothing happened. I tried to scream for help but every time I opened my mouth not a signal noise came out.

My body began twitch and after a few moments it slowed down and with a snap my vision came back. I was in a clearing and ten meters in front of me was a wolf. It was very large with black fur and light blue eyes like mine. Instead of feeling afraid like I thought I would, I marched towards the wolf. I didn't move one bit.

I looked straight into its eyes then said, "Why did you do this? Why did you bite me? Who are you?"

The wolf turned around and began to walk away.

"No wait don't go."

It stopped. Then in the blink of an eye, instead of a wolf, there was a boy standing naked in its place. He had long greasy hair that fell neatly along the middle of his back. His skin was tanned and beautiful. He had a certain aroma about him that was indescribable but smelt irresistible.

I was at a loss for words and before I could say anything I collapsed to the ground and lost my vision again. But as quickly as it went it was back again and I could see the surroundings of the Cullen house. I quickly stood up and walked back into the house.

There was a burning sensation in my left leg, the one that was bitten, so I went into the kitchen to hopefully find somewhere to be alone. I gathered that no one would be in here because none of the people in this house eat food. I sat down in a chair and pulled my pant leg up to reveal my leg.

There was nothing there. I quickly lifted my other pant leg, nothing. "Where's it gone?" I whispered to myself. "What the hell is happening to me?"

"You are transforming into a werewolf!"

I jumped at the sound of another voice. I looked up to find Alice standing in the doorway, closely followed by Jasper. He looked at me as I looked away from him but in that spilt second our eyes met, a calmness feel across me.

"But why has my wound gone?" I asked.

"From what we know, you will now have the ability to heal quiet fast and also you will be a lot stronger and faster."

"Why?"

"Well it helps with fighting vampires. You see most werewolves don't like us vampires and with these powers it is harder for us to kill them. But we also have our share of abilities to combat with yours."

"So you're my enemy?"

"No. The hatred between vampire and werewolf has died down throughout the years now we just stay out of each other's way, it's best to keep the peace."

"Well I guess we are both lucky then, no need to rip each other's throat out."

"Oh and are you alright I noticed you passed out in the front of the house?" Jasper asked.

"Oh yeah I'm fine."

4th of June 2006.

Dear Diary,

It's been one day since my final stage of becoming a werewolf, though it felt as if nothing happened! It was interesting though. As soon as the full moon had risen it seemed as if my new abilities kicked in. I could smell things I could never before. My body felt stronger than ever. I am now a really good runner.

But I am still unsure about how I can turn into a wolf… Carlisle said in time I will know… but I'm too impatient. Maybe if I went down to La Push I might find some answers though every time I ask Edward why I would be in danger he just walks away and tells me not to worry. Maybe he is making things up just so I want join there clan.

I guess one down side of my change is that I crave for raw meat and blood. Carlisle also said that when he thinks I'm ready he will take me out hunting but I'm not sure of what we will be hunting. Esme has also been nice, mothering me a lot. But besides them to I haven't been talking to anyone else. It seems as though they don't like me.

I'm going now I seem to have just gotten a massive headache, so I'll write in you soon.

See ya,

Laura.

I crawled out of my bed, my head felt as if it was going too spilt in two. I slowly clawed my way over to the door with my eyes closed and reached for the handle. I opened my eyes, seeing as I couldn't find the handle, to find myself looking at a black furry paw. I leapt back from the door only to find myself looking down at two paws. I tried to scream but I only howled.

I stopped, I didn't want to get Edward's attention, but it was too late. I could smell him approaching the room. At this point I was annoyed that everyone went out and that I didn't take the invitation I was given. I was more worried because Edward unnerved me; something about the way he looked at me, the feeling of being read. Suddenly the door opened.

_"Don't look at me Edward!" I thought. I just wished he could read my thoughts. _

"Laura? Why don't you want me to look at you?" He looked puzzled

_"I'M A WOLF!"_

"But I already knew that…"

_"Wait a minute… your reading my thoughts! How the hell are you doing that?"_

"Well, when we turn into vampires we seem to have a special ability other than strength, smell and speed. I was able to read people's thoughts, Alice can see into the future, Jasper has the ability to manipulate the emotions of people around him, Emmett has strength, Rosalie has tenacity, Esme has the ability to love passionately and Carlisle has compassion."

_"Wow, that's really, um, interesting… um… yeah…"_

"It might be hard for you to understand but I guess I could explain in more detail when you turn back into a human."

_"How do I do that?"_

"I don't know I'm a vampire not a werewolf."

I growled, _"Ha Ha."_

"What should we do now? It's not exactly something I do everyday, look after werewolves… I wonder when everyone will be home," he said with a broad grin on his face. "So how does it feel?"

_"Well my head was in excruciating pain before hand but now I feel different. Kind of like this is the way I should be and not back in my pitiful human form. I don't know how to explain this feeling but for some reason I really want to bite you." _

He roared with laughter, "Oh well, that might be because of the past us vampires and werewolves have, being mortal enemies you know but I'm sure you won't hurt me."

It happened in a flash, I was looking up at Edwards smiling face then it seemed I had grown and was no looking in his shocked face. I looked down and to my horror I was staring down at my naked body. I screamed and grabbed a blanket off the bed.

"I'm so sorry I didn't know what I was doing! If I knew I was going too changed I would have warned you! I'm soooo sorry." I could feel my face turning crimson as I pleaded to him.

He smiled at me, "I know it wasn't your fault, it just gave me a little shock because it happened so suddenly," from the face he was pulling I knew if he was human he would be blushing, "It's my own fault for looking and for that I apologize."

"Oh thank you but you don't need to apologize I do," I said with a small smile, "Sorry."

He smiled, "Well the family is on there way back, they'll be here in five minutes."

"Oh, well, could you please not mention this to anyone, please?"

"Sure."

He left the room and I quickly climbed back into my clothes the lay in all over the place on the floor. I stumbled down the stairs and found the Cullen's gathered in the front room. They were talking in low whispers and stopped when I had approached them. Not one of the seemed happy.

I was about to ask them what was wrong but there was a soft knocking on the front door. I watched Edward as he frowned I wondered if he could read the mind of the person beyond the door. Esme slowly left the room to see who had arrived.

Carlisle turned to me, "Laura, listen to me carefully. The leader of the Quileute's is here because of you, his son is the one who bit you and he believes you should go and live with them. I want you to know that it is up to you. I just want you to know that you can live here with us if you want to. We see you as a part of our family now."

I turned to see Esme walking in with her was a man sitting in a wheelchair with a young boy pushing him. The man had a heavily wrinkled face, russet skin and dark eyes which fell upon me. The young boy, I could tell from his scent, was the boy that I saw when I had passed out.

"Is this the girl?" the man pointed the question to no one in particular.

"Yes," Answered the young boy pushing his wheelchair.

"Hello, I am Billy Black and this is my son Jacob. We are here on the business of the werewolf attacking you. It will be for your own safety and the people around you if you came to live with us." He didn't seem too happy to be here or even with asking me to live with him.

"Um… well I kind of already have a place to stay, here at the Cullen's, so I really don't need to trouble you with my presence."

Billy frowned, "It's not a matter of your presence troubling me, it's the fact that you are a werewolf and it is best if you live with others like yourself."

"Are you one?"

"I am not one but my son is. Unfortunately, one day he came across a wolf that bit him and was saved, like you, by Bella Swan. I am not denying that the Vampires will look after you but you are best to be living with your own kind. There is no doubt that they have wooed you like they did Bella."

A few growls came from behind me but my eyes stayed on Billy, "No one here has wooed me, I just feel safe here with them. Bella saved me, I owe her my life. Carlisle and Esme have kindly taken me in; I owe them the decency to not turn my back on them. Do you understand? I want to stay here."

Billy scowled at me and after a short while he spoke, "Jacob lets go, we will talk to Laura some other day."

Jacob turned his father's wheelchair around, pushed him out of the room and slammed the door shut. I felt annoyed that they had left and I didn't get to ask them the thousands of questions that were running through my head. I so badly wanted to know how to control my transformations.

But then a fear came into place, maybe that's what he wanted. For me to be so curious about my new self that I would go along to there home anyway. So that they could teach me about myself I would seek refuge with them. And maybe to even convince me to never see the Cullen's again.

As I looked at them discussing that latest events with each other I couldn't help but be grateful from this family to be so kind to me even though I was once there mortal enemy. I vowed right then and there to myself that I would stick by the Cullen's no matter what happened.

Edward was smiling at me and I knew he had just heard what I thought, shyly I smiled back. I was still mortified with what happened moments before Billy Black had arrived.


End file.
